FairyTale: Tears of a Mermaid
by animefav825
Summary: The accident happened exactly one year from now. He wished he could've saved her. Saved her from her suffering. Even if he tried now, would she even want to see him? The fight for happiness started long ago. Shade Manabi, is still trying to find it, wether if he moves to live with his old friend or to just escape past friends. You can never resolve things from running. RxS ( sad )


**Chapter 1: Bye bye New York!**

*Whooosh! *Whooosh!

_The waves hit the rock shore of the beach in Florida and the sea salt swerved round and round as the sunny sky was gleaming. The sea...I miss it so much..._

Shade's POV

"Your moving to Florida!?" Auler shouted as I sighed and looked at the people staring and whispering.

"Not so loud!" I whispered as he shut his mouth and slouched down in the chair.

"Why so sudden! This is like Bright and the twins all over again!"

I stared at him coldly and he seemed to stare back a bit. Bright. He was a good friend of mine and he actually asked to visit Florida and live with him. I mean we are seniors and Bright's parents are letting him stay alone..

"Shade." I looked at Auler and he seemed concerned. This bastard always worrying about my decisions.

"Auler I'll be okay. This isn't the worst."

"Yea and the accident wasn't either!" My eyes snapped open and I stood up, glaring at him.

"I thought we weren't going to speak of that."

"Yea well if you go to Florida it's going to get a lot worse! Shade you went to fucking therapy for this!" He stood up too and now everyone's eyes were on us. I was about to punch his face until Tio came between us.

"Guys! Calm down!" Tio as small as he always was, this time did a good thing, and stopped us both.

"Tch.." I took my school bag and walked out of the classroom. School hasn't ended but I don't care. I'm gonna say yes to Bright and make sure that asshole Auler knows.

..

"Oh so your coming?" I could hear Bright's voice from my phone loud and clear. He was obviously at home with the T.V on.

"Yeah I think It would be better for my education."

"And you could meet her." My head lights up but my eyes were filled with sorrow. Her...

"You know me too well." I whispered as my head hit the wall in back of me.

"Don't worry I still see them sometimes since I go to the same school as them."

I smiled a bit and ended my conversation with a 'see you at the airport on friday'. Today was thursday so I have only a day to pack.

I walked downstairs and exited the building. I hopped the school walls and started to walk home. Honestly I'll miss this place but I'll never forget anything. Sorry Auler. I can tell he was probably worried. I made him mad and this is the only time I'll ever see or at least talk to him.

I reached my house after taking one of the buses and closed the door. I turned on the lights and took off my shoes. I could hear my headphones still on and I turned off my music.

"So cold.." I went upstairs and took out my sleek navy luggage. Two actually and yes I'm a guy and I have 2 luggages whatever. One was much more bigger then the other and since my house was an apartment but I don't need to bring tables or furniture. I grabbed my necessary things like clocks, books, art supplies, electronics and such into my big luggage and my clothes in the other. I brought a shoulder bag too incase of snacks and other smalls things. I was ready and I laid out my only clothes for tomorrow so I can be ready to put them on. I brushed my teeth and went to bed as the day was so short. I'm leaving so soon. Maybe I should've waited...

I sighed and turned to my side as my eyes closed and I drifted to sleep.

_(Time Skip to the next day! June 7th Friday at 11:21 am)_

I was half awake and half asleep and I saw the sun creeping through my window. What time is it..I reached for my phone and saw it was 11:21. Eh it was pretty early. Only 2 hours.

I stood up and combed my hair after cleaning myself. I put on my black glasses with my purple hair more vibrant today. My black vest and tie fit nicely with my dark navy blue shirt. I fixed my black shorts a bit and put on my combat boots. I headed for my luggages and my bag as my phone slid into my pocket. I put my 4 different color pairs of glasses into my bag too. I went to Miss Park, my landlord, and gave her my keys before giving her a good bye.

"It's so bright." I got into my 911 Black Porsche and I drove towards the airport where they took my car and I walked inside. The airport is so white...Looks like everything's up to date. Their were all these scanners and stuff but good thing everything's still in good use. I walked up to the luggage area and took out my ticket. I scanned it and gave them my luggages after weighing it.

Course Bright gave me first class as always. Afterwards I went towards the line titled 'One bag only' and after scanning and putting my shoes and headphones back on, I went towards the subway to the B area. I arrived there after a sudden stop and walked to B21 with its destination of Miami, Florida. After the small sudden alert about the tsunami most people evacuated but of course it turned out to be just a fluke and everyone that had moved never came back.

Looks like the crowed Miami became calm...They called up an said that the plane would be here in 2 mins, so after charging my phone I stood up and got on my bag and turned on my music. They called up First Class and I lined up and scanned my ticket. I boarded the plane and sat in my seat which was in the very front. I sighed and opened my window. It was around 1:25

looks like I'll be there by 5:00. I turned to my side and saw no one sat there so I rested my head and slept for a bit. I woke up and got some coffee before turning on my laptop.

"Only an hour left." I checked outside and saw it was still a bit sunny. I went to my email and checked everything before going on Facebook an updating my status. 'On the plane only an hour left!' Oh looks like Milky liked it and Sophie. Oh Auler commented...'Good luck buddy. Prove me wrong.'

..That bastard always making me worry.

I closed my laptop and put it back into my bag before throwing away my coffee.

"Welcome to Miami, Florida. Please take your time to get your bags and exit immediately."

I stood up and stretched a bit and now the sun was still up but only in a few hours will it fall. I looked back and checked to see if anything was left behind before I walked towards the airport. Everything was so classy and sleek. I took out my phone (which is an iphone 5) and called up Bright.

"Your here? I don't see you.." I said turning.

"Behind you." I turned again and saw a tall dark blonde guy with nice features and a white button up shirt with a grey shirt and white pants.

"Hey nice guy." His voice is deeper now. But he still has those ruby eyes.

"Hey Bright long time no see."

"Yeah you look different! Still getting the ladies I see." I looked over at the side and saw girls waving at me. I ignored them and sighed.

"Haha it's ok let me show you to my house!"

"But my luggages."

"Its gonna be sent to my house so lets go." I sweat a bit an pushed my glasses up before walking outside to the warm air.

"Get in." I saw a white Bmw 320i parked in front of us as I sat in the passenger seat and Bright drove.

"So whats up? How's everyone?"

"Good I guess, Auler at first didn't like the idea.."

"Haha I heard, Auler told Altezza and she was ranting to me all about it over the phone."

"They really are a perfect match."

"You bet. So ready to go to into school and be an outcast!"

I stared at him funny and he laughed.

"Just kidding! Haha I loosened up over the year. Apparently my girlfriend said I was a bit too formal."

My eyes widen and I looked at him shocked. I was about to ask who until he interrupted my thoughts.

"We're here!" I looked forward and stared at the nice sized home right above the beautiful sea (visit my page to look at the house!). This is where I'm gonna be living at...

"Hey don't just stand there, lets go in." I nodded and walked into the house. It was airy and the atmosphere is so calm and cool. Everything was so clean and classy. I might enjoy it here more then I planned.

"Like it? I kinda remodeled a bit." I saw him lighting up a peppermint candle and the air was minty fresh.

"Your rooms this way." I followed him towards the hallway and my room was the last door on the right. I opened and saw my room was gray. It had a black bed with stripes and my room was where the balcony could connect to. I had a closet and a couple drawers with a flat screen tv on the wall. I saw I had a fireplace and nice dark wood on the floor.

I set my bag on the soft bed and went to the sliding door which led to the balcony. It slid so smoothly and the airy smell of the sky was so clean. I saw the calm waves pushing each other and the sun setting at the horizon. I went back inside and came back out with my camera and snapped a couple shots of the sun. The waves weren't really near us so we weren't in danger but even so I could hear the waves perfectly and feeling of the water against my skin.

"Shade here's your uniform." I saw Bright at the doorway to my room and I left my camera on the edge of the balcony.

"Thanks." I took it and saw the emblem of the school on the blazer. My new school, Persona Le Academy, or PLA is my new high school. Seems nice. I heard after senior year you still go there for collage if you wanted to.

"Looks like its gonna get late soon. The bathroom's down the hall on the right." I nodded and he smiled before leaving to his room. I saw my luggage outside my room and took them both in an unpacked. I hanged up all my nice clothes and put my other clothes in the drawers.

Before I did anything else I changed into a light blue T-shirt and fish boxers while putting my black glasses on the table.

I set my alarm clock and put all my shoes and such to my liking. I charged my phone and went out to get my camera. The sun's almost gone..I locked the door and slid the curtains. I jumped into my bed and checked my Facebook. Hmm 15 people like my status. I closed it and set it on the table before shutting the lights.

I went to the bathroom and brought my toothbrush an brushed my teeth. I walked back in the dark and closed my door. I sighed and hopped into bed. I snuggled a bit and turned to the aide before shutting my eyes to the calm whispers of the waves.


End file.
